


Is Momma With Him?

by YonduDixon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: After-life, Conversation, Cute, Fluff, One-Shot, fluffy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YonduDixon/pseuds/YonduDixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle and Sophia have a little conversation in the after-life about Daryl and Carol's dancing around each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is Momma With Him?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction I've ever written, so I'm sorry it's not that good!  
> Reviews/comments are greatly appreciated!  
> \-------

Merle dipped his fingers into the cool water and rubbed them with his thumb. He still had trouble believing that he was there, with both hands, in the quarry outside Atlanta where this all started. He still couldn't remember how he got there. He remembered going after the Governor and losing two of his remaining fingers, then nothing but a glimpse of his baby brother looking completely distraught as Merle tried to go to him. Then he was here, stretching fingers he'd lost hours before and running his hands through the water.  
"It never gets old, does it?" The sound startled him slightly and he turned to see Hershel standing behind him barefoot.

"Nah. Guess it doesn't." He chuckled. "M'brother had a nightmare 'bout losin that kid again last night. Kept him up all damn night." He said, gesturing at Sophia where she sat a few yards away.

"He looked for you, my brother! He didn't give up. Not once." He shouted to her, making her jump a bit. She got up and walked over, sitting cross legged in front of him. She never acted afraid of him, even when they were alive. Merle never understood why, but he left it be.

The girl looked at the ground with a sad expression. "Is momma with him?"

"Yeah, yer momma's with him. He ain't gonna let nothin happen to her." He was aware that a group was forming around him, hoping to hear about their loved ones that were still roaming with the undead. Merle laughed loudly. "My little brother, man. He ain't got a damn clue what he's doin with that one! He-he threw a jug o' water at her tryin to flirt."

Sophia stifled a giggle, eyes wide. Behind him, Merle could hear Shane whispering about Daryl finally getting some and Dale scorning him for talking like that in front of a child.

"Did it work? Does momma love him?" Sophia piped up through giggles.

"Yeah, come on man. You can't keep us waitin like this. We don't got nothin better to do." He jerked as T-Dog knocked him in the shoulder.

"I dunno yet, kid" He ruffled Sophia's hair. "He's bringin her flowers 'n' shit. Always was the sweet one, my lil brother." He forced a smile, seeing how happy the thought made Sophia.

Merle sulked off to stand in the shade of Dale's RV, smiling a little to himself. No one knew how it had gotten here either. He stood, staring at his feet shuffling a few little rocks around, wondering what he did to earn his place here. Looking around at the other people, he could say that each and everyone one of them was good at their core. He felt out of place with them.

"How the hell did I manage this?" He whispered to himself, sniffling slightly and hoping no one heard. 

There was a shuffle behind him and he turned and found himself face to face with that rug-muncher Andrea.  
"You're just as good as them, Merle. Any of them. Even Daryl." She gave his shoulder a squeeze, keeping her eyes on him the whole time. "You gave your life for people who treated you like shit."

He shrugged her hand off of his shoulder. "Get off me woman. Gettin all sentimental and shit on me now." He said, pulling her close and leaving a soft kiss on her forehead before walking away, leaving Andrea standing in shock at the gesture.

There was a chuckle behind her and she whipped around but the only thing behind her was the RV.

"'Bout time, if you ask me!" She looked up to see Dale in his usual post atop the vehicle, giving her a big toothy grin. She bent down and picked up one of the small rocks, throwing it as hard as she could manage at the man.


End file.
